1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held dispenser for elastomeric, ring-shaped orthodontic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ring-shaped elastomeric devices for orthodontic treatment are available in a variety of configurations and are useful for applications such as separating adjacent teeth, ligating archwire to brackets, or shifting teeth toward desired respective positions in proper alignment with adjacent teeth. Devices of this type are sometimes loosely packaged in bulk form, or instead are molded together in the form of a chain. In other instances, a series of elastomeric devices are integrally molded with a larger carrier portion that functions as a disposable dispenser.
One type of unitary, commercially available elastomeric dispenser has an open center, ring-shaped carrier band with a series of elastic ligatures molded both around the inner periphery as well as the outer periphery of the band. Another type of known dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,753 and includes a central, open center ring-shaped section along with two elongated, opposed, outwardly extending branches that each carry along their length a plurality of O-ring ligatures.
It has been found, however, that satisfactory manipulation of orthodontic elastomeric dispensers is a highly personalized matter and depends upon the preferences of the orthodontist. As an example, it is somewhat difficult for some individuals to rotate circular dispensers having an open center in order to bring each of the molded devices into a convenient position for separation from the dispenser.